In hydraulic fluid handling valve applications there are many different fluid media to be considered, including, for example, water, various chemicals, as well as thick, highly abrasive fluids commonly called slurry. Slurries can have different levels of solid content as well as particle sizes. Because slurries have a higher level of solids content than typical hydraulic fluids, they present unique operational difficulties such as increased wear rate of piping and valves in systems transporting slurry.
Because of the increased wear rate on components caused by the slurry, it is typical for systems transporting slurry to have predetermined maintenance schedules for the replacement of worn parts such as seals, valve seats, and other components subject to wear. Such maintenance usually requires shut down of the affected hydraulic lines and results in the loss of production.
Typical valves used in slurry applications are pinch and knife gate valves which are designed specifically for the increased solid content of the fluid and the resultant greater wear on components. In order to service these types of valves it is necessary to remove either the entire valve or significant sections of pipe attached to the valve, resulting in increased down time of the production line and loss of associated revenue.
There is a clearly a need for components, such as valves, that can be serviced in a faster and more efficient manner to reduce production down time and the concomitant loss of revenue.